


[翻译] 【H50】小海豹 Pup by shadowolfhunter(生子，未完，DS)

by Cryastal6918



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 22:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12921837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryastal6918/pseuds/Cryastal6918
Summary: Steve一直有一个秘密。事情是这样的，他和Danny正渐入佳境，然后Rachel出现了而Charlie是Danny的孩子。现在一切都乱套了，Steve不知道该怎么办。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Pup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370423) by [shadowolfhunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter). 



> Mpreg，Misunderstandings，Hurt/Comfort  
> DS表攻受，Steve怀孕。事情发生在Danny刚知道Charlie是自己的孩子，Steve担心Danny不需要第三个孩子。  
> 雷者慎入。
> 
> 刚发现这个作者不光写Grimm，还写H50，还写过Grimm和H50的混合同人。这篇Pup还没完结，希望大家多去催催作者更新~~

Chapter 1 :Steve  
Steve站在洗漱台盆前盯着镜子里的自己，他的影像对此没有任何回应。他保护性地用一只手捂住他腹部的小小隆起。  
如果说他不知道自己现在的情况那肯定是谎话。他知道，清清楚楚。  
这就是问题。它本该是如此简单的，只是说出那些单词。但是Danny正处在儿童危机当中，而Steve所做的一切似乎都是错的。  
现如今他被困住了。他不能行动起来，因为他害怕Danny可能说出口的话。  
无论Danny说了什么，Steve都不会后退。  
他的手搁在腹部。他准备好不得不去做或者说些什么，因为大概一周多之后——取决于成长的速度——每个人只需要看到他就会完全明白他是什么情况了。  
如果队里的其他人，或者，上帝保佑不会如此，HPD（夏威夷警局）的人察觉出并在Danny面前说点什么，Steve就完了。他知道会这样。  
一想到这就有什么从眼睛里冒出来。Steve McGarrett很少哭泣，而他非常非常努力试图把眼泪憋回去，因为这该死地太痛了。就像每一次Danny对他发怒一样痛，荷尔蒙！或者Steve感觉要失去Danny那样的疼痛。或者因为Rachel关于Charlie对Danny说谎Danny感到的疼痛。  
Steve感到如此痛因为他无意中听到Danny说两个孩子就足够了，那想法之前从没有出现在Steve的脑海里——Danny也许并不想要第三个孩子。  
这本不应该发生的。他有这个本能，每个人都知道。参加海军时它出现在他的体格检查上。那时候医生的意见是他基本上不育的，他极端不可能怀孕。而自从他加入海军，因为DADT（Don’t Ask Don’t Tell ，1993年通过的禁止同性恋或双性恋服役的政策）和类似的玩意，他完全不可能陷入怀孕的境地。  
DADT被废除了，Steve和Danny在一起了而他……他，Steve J McGarrett怀孕了，不满七个月他将会带另一个Williams来到这个世界，这一个带着McGarrett基因，而他将会非常开心他……  
然后Danny说了那些话，Steve的小小快乐世界坍塌了。  
他低头看向他捂住腹部的手，“一切都会好起来的宝贝，我保证。”

第一章完


	2. Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace懂很多事，她十二岁又九个月了而且她很聪明……Danny需要去倾听。

Grace Williams十二岁又九个月了，几乎是个青少年了。她也许对于成人的世界有点无知，但这并不能原谅她的爸爸妈妈对待她像她是个傻乎乎的小屁孩一样。  
Charlie生病了。继父Stan不是Charlie的爸爸，即使她觉得自己从来没有真正了解过继父Stan，只看在他曾经给她的一大串昂贵的礼物的份上，她也为此事对他感到抱歉。  
她的Danno是Charlie的爸爸。她对此感到很兴奋因为她爱她的小弟弟，但她也没有那么蠢地相信这会以某种方式魔法般地让她的父母复合。  
然后还有Steve叔叔。  
Grace爱她的Steve叔叔，无限接近于爱她的妈妈和她的Danno那样多。所以当她的Danno不开心并吼了一通，当这让她的Steve叔叔一直保持沉默的时候她完全明白。  
然后他的Danno开始针对Steve叔叔大呼小叫。Grace看着她爱着的超级海豹变得沉默，有时他会变得像床单一样毫无血色，有时他居然会在Danno吼他的时候退缩。为此，这看起来和Steve叔叔做了什么无关，她的Danno就是冲他大喊大叫。  
她的Danno已经愤怒了好几天了，而她的Steve叔叔试图为她做点什么，因为她的Danno又疲惫又沮丧，但他忘记告诉她的妈妈和Danno了。现在他们两个人都在吼他。  
Grace抬头看向她的超级海豹。他的眼睛真得很悲伤，而她可以从他站立的方式看出来他们真真切切地伤害到了他。她看着她的Danno，她仍然爱着他，但她感受到一点点让Grace Williams皱眉的事。  
她从来没想到过会感到失望。  
她看着Danno调转矛头对准她的妈妈，而她的Steve叔叔抓住这个机会溜走了。他被伤害地这么严重，她的父母再一次争论不休，所以她跟着他离开因为他需要她。  
这个标记表明这是男士洗手间，但是Grace认为她总是可以声称是个错误如果有人阻拦她的话。她溜到屏蔽墙附近停下。他就站在那里，伏在台盆上，弓着背，看上去真得很伤心很难过，当他用手捂住他腹部的时候她正准备叫他的名字好让他知道她在这里。  
只几秒钟，她就明白了。她曾看见她的妈妈这么做在她怀着Charlie的时候。所有那些Steve叔叔看上去不舒服不快乐的时候，所有那些Danno吼他而他不曾为自己辩解的时候。  
她感到一阵愤怒，完全不同于她曾经历过的那些。她的Danno需要过来好好对待Steve叔叔，需要好好照顾他，因为他正在难过而Danno造成了他的难过。  
她气冲冲地离开去找她的爸爸。他必须倾听。

第二章完


End file.
